Body temperature is an important sign of life. However, due to measurement inconvenience, very few people in daily life would intentionally measure body temperature, except for urgent demands. Thus, people cannot monitor their own body temperature every day. Toilets are used basically every day. With the increasing requirements of people for the quality life, the demand for health is getting higher and higher. It is a trend that the personal health care functions are introduced into the smart toilet. A toilet capable of measuring body temperature makes it more convenient for people to know their own body temperatures, so as to win market competition easily.
The present invention has been made based on this situation.